Once upon a time
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Il était une fois, un équipage revenant à la vie après deux ans d'absence... SPOIL Chapitre 598, Yaoi Sanji X Zoro.


Titre : Once upon a time  
Genre : Yaoi  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro (comme d'habitude, quoi.)  
Résumé : Il était une fois, un équipage revenant à la vie après deux ans d'absence...  
Note de l'auteur : Ne vous fiez pas au titre classe et au résumé tout aussi classe, cette fic est un gros délire d'auteur. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui raconte, ici (comment ça, comme à chaque fois ? J'écris, normalement. Là, je raconte. Bref, je vais fermer cette parenthèse sinon on en finira plus). Attendez vous donc à de l'humour bien lourd (Yay !) ainsi qu'à des parenthèses qui vous casseront tous vos moments. Merci par avance de lire ceci, qui n'est qu'un simple délire de fou.

* * *

Il était une fois, un équipage revenant à la vie après deux ans d'absence.  
Les membres avaient été heureux de se retrouver, évidemment.  
Sauf deux.  
Ces deux là s'étaient retrouvés en premier, en plus.  
Certains appelleront cela « coïncidence ».  
D'autres, « destin ».  
De notre côté, c'est ce que l'on peut appeler « l'amour ».  
Enfin, pas encore.  
Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il y a, c'est de « l'amitié ».  
Pour l'instant.  
Revenons-en à notre équipage bienheureux de se retrouver.  
Ou à nos moutons, comme vous préférez.  
Bref, nous voici donc sur un bateau à l'apparence pour le moins originale.  
Le capitaine est assis sur la tête de lion dont la crinière a la forme d'un soleil au devant.  
Son tireur et son docteur pêchent, tandis que son cuisinier, comme son nom l'indique, cuisine les poissons pêchés par les deux idiots (comme il aime les appeler) un peu plus tôt.  
Ses deux sabreurs discutent tout en polissant leurs lames.  
Sa navigatrice et son archéologue discutent, elles, un verre de cocktail à la main, assises sur des transats en maillots de bains.  
Son charpentier répare les derniers dommages causés par le temps.  
C'était, pour ainsi dire, un jour « normal ».  
Sauf pour le cuisinier.  
En effet, l'un des sabreurs (que nous appellerons communément « Marimo ») s'était subitement levé, pris d'une envie de saké. L'autre, quant à lui, avait été pris d'une envie subite de culottes, mais il avait vite été repris par son ami le tonneau (heureusement, il est déjà mort : paix à son âme).  
Bref, revenons en donc à notre sabreur (ou à nos... * SBAFF * bien, continuons) qui se dirige vers la cuisine où le cuisinier cuisine des poissons, je vous le rappelle (comment ça, si j'en veux une autre ?).  
Nous y voici donc.  
Le prénommé Zoro entre dans la cuisine du prénommé Sanji pour se servir un peu d'alcool. Vous vous dites tout de suite : une scène de sexe dans la cuisine ! Yay !  
Mais non.  
Sanji ne se retourne même pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit d'un frigo. Et là, vous changez votre programme : punition ! Yay !  
Non plus.  
Il gueule un peu sur Zoro, passablement énervé qu'il ne lui demande pas la permission.  
L'intéressé gueule, lui, beaucoup, car il n'y a pas besoin d'autorisation, je cite, d'un « cuistot débile ».  
Surtout pour le saké, en fait.  
Cette fois-ci, le dit cuistot débile essaie tant bien que mal de s'énerver, mais Zoro fait la moue.  
Oui, il boude.  
Quoi, il n'a pas le droit ?  
Bah si.  
Donc, voilà, il fait sa tête de boudeur. Purement et simplement.  
C'était comme d'habitude. Quand Zoro venait chercher du saké, ils se gueulaient tous les deux respectivement dessus, puis le sabreur faisait une petite moue avant de sortir.  
Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas « comme d'habitude ».  
C'était les pensées de Sanji.  
Normalement, ça aurait été : « bon, ça va pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois, j'lui colle un coup de pied dont il se souviendra toute sa vie ».  
Alors que là, c'était plutôt : « bon, ça va pour cette fois, parce qu'il est tellement mignon faut dire, mais la prochaine fois, j'lui colle une fessée dont il se souviendra toute sa vie tellement elle lui aura fait du bien ».  
Le cuisinier se surpris lui-même à avoir des pensées pareilles. Surtout envers Zoro, en fait. Ce dernier commençait à s'éloigner, toujours « comme d'habitude ».  
Normalement, Sanji se serait retourné et aurait continué à vaquer à ses occupations.  
Sauf que cette fois-ci, il prit bien le temps de bien apprécier la vue avant que la porte ne se referme.  
Le blond se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. C'était sûrement le temps passé sur cette île de travestis qui l'avait rendu fou.  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait pour se rassurer.  
Un peu plus tard, lorsque Zoro était revenu, dans un ô combien grand élan de générosité pour jeter sa bouteille et redemander des cocktails pour les deux femmes de l'équipage (Nami lui avait dit qu'elle réduirait sa dette), Sanji avait accepté sans broncher. C'était ses deux colombes, après tout.  
Alors qu'il préparait les cocktails, il s'était rendu compte que le sabreur s'était assis, en attendant.  
Il ne tarda pas à entendre un petit ronflement.  
Une veine se creusa sur son front.  
_Oï, Marimo, ne t'endors pas alors que tu dois... !  
Sa phrase s'était tue dans sa gorge.  
Zoro dormait devant lui, ses deux bras croisés et sa tête appuyée contre le mur.  
« Comme d'habitude. »  
Mais là, il était incroyablement mignon. Aux yeux de Sanji, qui étaient écarquillés avec en plus la bouche qui pendouillait, tout du moins.  
Il regardait (pour ne pas dire badait) le sabreur, tout en ayant une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser.  
Il se foutait bien de quand il allait se réveiller, ou encore du fait qu'il trouvait Zoro - un homme ! - mignon juste car il avait un peu maigri et qu'il avait un visage plus féminin.  
C'est vrai quoi, les cheveux tirés comme ça, son visage était affiné.  
Plutôt que de continuer à chercher une excuse, Sanji s'approcha de Zoro et mit une de ses mains sur sa joue.  
Chaude et douce.  
Il se demandait si ses lèvres l'étaient aussi.  
Il n'hésita pas plus et embrassa doucement l'escrimeur.  
Chaudes, douces, mais aussi sucrées. En un mot : attirantes.  
_Nnh... ?  
Zoro se réveilla alors, mais Sanji décida de profiter de ce moment pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre homme.  
Le sabreur gémit doucement, essayant de résister pour finalement se laisser porter et fermer les yeux.  
Sanji se demanda alors si ses bras, son torse ou ses jambes étaient aussi attirantes.  
Ou si tout son corps l'était.  
Profiter.  
Une simple nuit.  
Douceur.  
Tendresse.  
Un rêve.  
En fait, **vos** rêves de fangirl se réalisèrent enfin.

* * *

Lorsque Zoro se réveilla le lendemain, il était nu dans le lit de Sanji. Il prit d'abord un temps pour réaliser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce qu'il avait rêvé, eh bien... n'était pas un rêve.  
Une douleur au bas-ventre.  
Un cri d'horreur retentit alors dans toute la mer : même les monstres marins des profondeurs les plus profondes l'entendirent.  
Il n'avait pas fait ça, si ? Non... mais alors, il avait rêvé ? Non, comment pourrait-il rêver ce genre de choses ? Mais même, il n'avait pas pu juste se laisser faire, comme ça, quand même ?  
Eh bah, si.  
Même que si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il avait plutôt apprécié.  
Des morceaux de la nuit dernière se bousculèrent dans sa tête.  
« Un souffle à son oreille.  
_Zoro... Tu es tellement attirant, comme ça... rougissant, les jambes écartées...  
Il sent une langue lécher lentement ses boucles d'oreilles.  
_A~nh... »  
Attendez. Non. Ce n'était pas une gonzesse, quand même.  
Il n'avait tout simplement PAS pu dire « A~nh ». Et puis, quoi, rougissant et les jambes écartées, tellement attirant ?  
Même pas en rêve.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas un rêve.  
Un deuxième cri retentit, cette fois plus comme un « KYAAAAAAAAAH ! » et les créatures des profondeurs marines les plus profondes se demandèrent alors s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui subissait d'horribles tortures, là-haut.  
D'ailleurs, là-haut, ça s'agitait sur le bateau des Mugiwara.  
Nami se déboucha les oreilles.  
_C'était quoi, ça ? Pour la deuxième fois, en plus !  
Brook se frotta les mains (même s'il ne lui restait plus que des os) en pensant à une culotte rose en dentelle.  
_Une demoiselle en détresse, vu la sonorité du deuxième !  
La navigatrice était dubitative.  
_Mais sur notre bateau... ? Comment serait-elle entrée ?  
C'est alors que Sanji intervint.  
_Je sais d'où ça vient. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens tout de suite.  
Et tandis que le cuisinier entrait dans le couloir des chambres, tout le monde le regarda d'un œil surpris.  
Tout le monde ? Non, seule une personne résistait encore et toujours à l'incroyable originalité de cet équipage de fous.  
Robin rit doucement, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière et qui avait poussé ces deux cris.  
Sanji marchait maintenant vers sa chambre, motivé à calmer cet idiot.  
Idiot incroyablement mignon, cela dit.  
Bref, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et trouva un Zoro se protégeant avec le drap blanc.  
Il sourit aussitôt.  
En fait, il avait, à cet instant précis, envie de sauter sur l'escrimeur pour revivre la nuit dernière. Mais il se retint comme il le pouvait.  
_Alors, enfin réveillé ?  
Zoro piqua un fard et pointa du doigt Sanji, tremblant.  
_Toi... ! Tu as osé... ! Comment... ! Ne m'approche pas !  
Mais le cuisinier continua son chemin vers le lit, en ayant pris soin de fermer la porte avant tout de même. Il souriait toujours.  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le lit, Zoro n'avait pas bougé mais était encore plus rouge.  
Sanji lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux puis la joue.  
_Mais tu as apprécié, non ?  
_N-non !  
Le cuisinier rit doucement.  
_Tu es un mauvais menteur.  
Zoro devint alors encore plus rouge, si c'était possible, et détourna la tête. Il fit de nouveau son super combo du « je-fais-la-moue-en-rougissant ».  
_Je ne mens pas !  
Sanji ne pourrait pas tenir bien plus longtemps.  
_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes planté là, dans mon lit, à espérer que je t'embrasse ?  
_Je n'espère rien du to-... ! Nnh !  
Le sabreur n'eut pas le temps de démentir. Sanji avait fondu sur ces lèvres bien trop attirantes à son goût.  
Leurs langues se mélangèrent dans un combat sensuel, Zoro cherchant vainement à dominer, mais n'y parvenant pas.  
Le cuisinier avait plus d'expérience.  
Il étendit l'escrimeur sur le lit, puis le regarda avec un sourire pervers.  
_Et si on revivait la nuit dernière ?  
Zoro rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis jeta un coup d'oeil au cuisinier... il pouvait bien se laisser tenter, pour une fois, non ? Le sabreur attira Sanji dans un baiser, signifiant qu'il était d'accord.  
Le cuisinier était un peu surpris, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus tandis qu'il approfondissait une fois de plus le baiser pour le rendre passionné.

* * *

Derrière la porte de la chambre du cuisinier du bateau le plus original de toutes les mers, se bousculait un équipage qui cherchait désespérément à savoir.  
_Non, c'est une fille, c'est catégorique !  
Le musicien voulait garder ses fantasmes vivants. Une culotte rose en dentelle, oui, parfaitement.  
_Mais tu entends bien que ces gémissements sont plus masculins que féminins !  
La navigatrice se perdait, elle, dans ses fantasmes de fangirl, imaginant deux mâles en chaleur se frottant l'un et l'autre.  
_Mais c'est Sanji ! Comment veux-tu que ce soit un homme en dessous, Nami ? Réfléchis, c'est logique.  
Le tireur d'élite préférait la voie de la raison. Et puis, à vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas imaginer le cuisinier avec un autre homme. A moins que cet homme ne soit très efféminé.  
Soudain, on entendit une voix, que tous reconnurent.  
_Aa-h ! Sanji, je vais ven-... !  
Tous rougirent.  
Sauf une personne.  
La résistante, évidemment.  
L'archéologue se mit la main devant la bouche pour rire doucement.  
« Comme d'habitude. »  
Elle savait avant les autres et rien ne l'étonnait.  
_C'est Zoro.  
Un troisième cri se fit entendre dans l'océan, un cri horrible, dans lequel on pouvait entendre 6 voix distinctes.  
Les monstres des profondeurs marines les plus profondes décidèrent de ne jamais monter à la surface.  
Les humains étaient bien trop fous.

* * *

Et voilà ! Comment vous avez trouvé ça ? J'ai bien déconné en écrivant cette fic U.U J'espère que ça vous plaît, tout de même. /L'auteur n'est pas très sérieux, et il s'excuse donc/ Brefouille, quelques reviews me referont devenir normal (comment ça, on veut pas ?)


End file.
